Older Brother
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: "People like you make me sick."... "You're perfect, Blaine. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" One-shot! R&R!


**I don't know why, but I feel like Blaine has an older brother who is his complete opposite (I have used said made-up brother in a couple other stories, so if you read my other stuff, you should recognize him) and whom he is always being comp****ared to. I don't want to say any more, because if I do, I'll ruin the story for all of you! So... yeah, just read.**

**PS: I hate the "Karofsky-is-nice-now" thing, so in this he's not. Just so you don't get all confuzzled on me :)**

**PPS: This is set in the fall of their senior year, so when you see a mention of football, yes, it is football season :)**

Kurt Hummel sat in his boyfriend Blaine Anderson's living room, waiting for the other boy to come down so they could go out. Normally, Kurt went upstairs with him, but Blaine was changing out of his Dalton uniform and... well, Kurt didn't need that kind of temptation.

As he sat there, Kurt looked around the room. He was rarely at Blaine's house and when he was there, he was usually up in Blaine's room. It was a pretty standard living room, he concluded. A couch and love seat, a reclining chair not unlike the one his own dad had, and a pretty sick entertainment console (flat screen TV mounted on the wall and, like, a million DVDs and Blu-Rays). The only thing that confused him was a lack of pictures of Blaine on the walls or coffee table or anywhere. At his house, there was an embarrassing amount of pictures of him and Finn all over the house. He literally could not go into a room without seeing at least one picture of him smiling back at him. But, then again, maybe his dad and Carole were just crazy - maybe most parents were like Blaine's when it came to putting pictures up.

The front door opened and Kurt turned towards the sound, hoping it wasn't Blaine's dad, who did not like Kurt very much (another reason he was rarely at Blaine's house). But the person who walked in was not Mr. Anderson - in fact, the person looked like an older version of Blaine. That is, if Blaine was about five inches taller, had a military crew cut, and was as bulky and muscular as Puck_. This must be his older brother_, Kurt thought, looking at the man who had not noticed him yet. Blaine had mentioned once in passing that he had an older brother in the Army that he hadn't seen in a while, but he had never said anything more on the topic.

"Who are you?" the man asked, finally taking notice of Kurt. His voice was not unkind.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, treading lightly. He was unsure of whether or not Blaine's brother was made from the same mold as their father.

"Are you a friend of Blaine's? I'm Joey," he added before Kurt could answer. "Blaine's brother, in case he forgot to mention me." Joey laughed.

"No, no. He mentioned you." Very briefly and then never again. "But uh..." He couldn't help it. He needed to correct Joey. Blaine was more than his friend and he wanted the whole world to be well aware of that fact. "I'm not _just _Blaine's friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm his boyfriend."

Joey blinked a couple of times. Then, he said, "Wait, what?"

"Blaine and I are dating."

"Blaine's gay?"

"You didn't know?" Kurt asked incredulously. Sure, he and Blaine had had their fairs shares of double takes from girls at the mall or wherever because... well, Blaine didn't look gay. But he'd never imagined that someone in Blaine's own family didn't know.

Joey shook his head. "I haven't seen Blaine in a couple of years. I just..." he trailed off.

Kurt looked at the man, who looked lost and confused. "Joey," he said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I just - and please don't take offense to this - I just don't really like gay people." Like father... like son.

Now Kurt was starting to get annoyed. "How am I not supposed to take offense to that?" he asked hotly.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. Just hear me out, okay? There was this guy I went to high school with... Aaron, I think his name was. Anyway, he was gay and he wasn't afraid to show it." Joey looked Kurt up and down, probably thinking that he was just like this Aaron kid. "And he had, like, this huge crush on me. It was just creepy, you know?"

"Actually, I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's just... like, okay. Be gay. I don't care. Just... just don't shove it in my face." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine was the sweetest, most caring person Kurt had ever met and this guy who shared his DNA... well, he sounded a lot like Dave Karofsky, Kurt's bully at school.

Kurt stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, it's people like you..." he was cut off by a voice at the top of the stairs.

"You ready to go, Kurt?" Blaine said. "Joey?" he added, like he couldn't believe that his brother was there.

"Hi, Blaine," Joey said stiffly, like he was talking to a stranger as opposed to his own flesh and blood.

"W-What's going on here?" He came down the stairs to stand next to Kurt

"Your... _friend _and I were just talking. Been hiding things from me, Blainey?" he sneered in a very Karofsky-like way.

"I - I... Kurt, we should go."

"No, hang on a sec, babe," Kurt said, glancing at Joey when he said "babe". "I have a few more things I'd like to say to Joey before we leave."

"Kurt..." Blaine half-warned, half-begged. Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it to try and nonverbally tell him that everything was going to be okay. Blaine had always stuck up for Kurt when he needed him to and it was time Kurt did the same for Blaine.

"As I was saying... it's people like you that make me sick. So what if someone's gay and not afraid to be who they are? You have _no idea _how long it takes some people to get to that point and for you to turn around and tear all their self-esteem away is just... I can't even think of a bad enough word." He took Blaine and put him in front of Joey, his hands on his shoulders. "Look at him. Does he look any different to you now that you know he's gay?" Blaine tensed beneath Kurt's hands and Kurt rubbed small circles into his back.

Joey pondered Kurt's words for a minute. "You know what?... He does." He looked directly into Blaine's eyes and Kurt immediately wanted to take back everything he said. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my brother."

Blaine wrenched himself out from underneath Kurt's hands. "Excuse me," he said, his voice thick with tears.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, but the other boy had already disappeared out the front door. Rounding on Joey, Kurt was more furious than he could remember ever being. No one hurt _his _Blaine and got away with it. "How dare you. Did you know that Blaine has to go to an expensive private school now because a bunch of assholes like you beat him up for being who he was?" He plowed on, not waiting for an answer. "No, you know what? You're too ignornant to care, so I'm not going to waste my breath trying to explain it to you."

And with that, he walked out the front door to find Blaine sitting on the ground, leaning up against Kurt's locked SUV. "Blaine..." he said, dropping to his knees next to him, not caring that he was most likely staining his white pants on the sirty ground. Blaine was more important to Kurt than clothes could ever be. Blaine lifted his head, his cheeks streaked with tears. Kurt leaned forward and kissed one of them away. "I'm sorry about that. I just..."

"It's not your fault - I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It's just... do you want to know why I never talk about Joey?" Kurt nodded. "Because my dad always compares me to him. Always tells me I'm not good enough because I'm not like Joey, who I guess is perfect." He put his head against his knees and - though he made no sound - Kurt knew he was crying.

He knew what he had to do.

He pressed his lips to Blaine's ear and softly began to sing:

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
><em>Tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>'cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

Blaine laughed weakly and lifted his head, pushing Kurt away jokingly. "Do you have a song for everything?"

Kurt shrugged. "Pretty much." Blaine attempted a smile, but it faded too fast. "But seriously. I can't even pretend I know what you're going through with your dad. But there's one thing I _do _know."

"What's that?"

"That Joey isn't perfect." He put one hand on either side of Blaine's face, caressing one of his cheeks with his thumb. "_You _are, Blaine. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice. And guess what? I love you, too." Kurt laughed and pressed his forehead to Blaine's.

Blaine put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and guided his lips to his own. Kurt kissed him back fiercely, not caring that Joey could look out the front window and see them. Because at that moment, his knees hurting from being pressed into the ground for too long, his hair being messed up by Blaine's fingers, everything was perfect.

**So... that was... um... I guess, good? I'm too tired to fix it, so there y'all go.**

**PS: I do not own the song, which is "I'll Stand By You" by the Pretenders (as if you Gleeks didn't already know that, right?) **

**Review!**


End file.
